Cancer
Cancer is a group of diseases involving abnormal cell growth with the potential to invade or spread to other parts of the body.28 These contrast with benign tumors, which do not spread to other parts of the body.8 Possible signs and symptoms include a lump, abnormal bleeding, prolonged cough, unexplained weight loss, and a change in bowel movements.1 While these symptoms may indicate cancer, they may have other causes.1 Over 100 types of cancers affect humans.8 Tobacco use is the cause of about 22% of cancer deaths.2 Another 10% are due to obesity, poor diet, lack of physical activity, and excessive drinking of alcohol.2910 Other factors include certain infections, exposure to ionizing radiation and environmental pollutants.3 In the developing world, 15% of cancers are due to infections such as Helicobacter pylori, hepatitis B, hepatitis C, human papillomavirus infection, Epstein–Barr virus and human immunodeficiency virus.2 These factors act, at least partly, by changing the genes of a cell.11Typically many genetic changes are required before cancer develops.11 Approximately 5–10% of cancers are due to inherited genetic defects from a person's parents.12 Cancer can be detected by certain signs and symptoms or screening tests.2 It is then typically further investigated by medical imaging and confirmed by biopsy.13 Many cancers can be prevented by not smoking, maintaining a healthy weight, not drinking too much alcohol, eating plenty of vegetables, fruits and whole grains, vaccination against certain infectious diseases, not eating too much processed and red meat, and avoiding too much sunlight exposure.1415 Early detection through screening is useful for cervical and colorectal cancer.16 The benefits of screening in breast cancer are controversial.1617 Cancer is often treated with some combination of radiation therapy, surgery, chemotherapy, and targeted therapy.24 Pain and symptom management are an important part of care.2 Palliative care is particularly important in people with advanced disease.2 The chance of survival depends on the type of cancer and extent of disease at the start of treatment.11 In children under 15 at diagnosis the five-year survival rate in the developed world is on average 80%.18 For cancer in the United States the average five-year survival rate is 66%.5 In 2015, about 90.5 million people had cancer.6 About 14.1 million new cases occur a year (not including skin cancer other than melanoma).11 It caused about 8.8 million deaths (15.7% of deaths).7 The most common types of cancer in males are lung cancer, prostate cancer, colorectal cancer and stomach cancer.19 In females, the most common types are breast cancer, colorectal cancer, lung cancer and cervical cancer.11 If skin cancer other than melanoma were included in total new cancers each year, it would account for around 40% of cases.2021 In children, acute lymphoblastic leukemia and brain tumors are most common except in Africa where non-Hodgkin lymphomaoccurs more often.18 In 2012, about 165,000 children under 15 years of age were diagnosed with cancer.19 The risk of cancer increases significantly with age and many cancers occur more commonly in developed countries.11 Rates are increasing as more people live to an old age and as lifestyle changes occur in the developing world.22 The financial costs of cancer were estimated at $1.16 trillion USD per year as of 2010.23 Category:Cancer Category:Aging-associated diseases Category:Oncology Category:Latin words and phrases